A Maiden's Descent
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: Inside a holy Sanctuary within the Land of the Clouds, a maiden's curiosity gets the better of her and her fate takes a dark turn, leading to her downfall and banishment from Sanctuary.


**A/N: I was always curious about the Condemned Maiden duel monster as well as her future evolutions and read the stories about her on the internet, as well as the lore about the Forbidden items being based on the holy relics in Christianity despite the cards having a Greek theme. 'Tis a disservice that she doesn't have any fanfiction or hardly any fanart of her as well as the Condemned Witch/Darklord cards circling around, would've been cool if there was any. From the stories and lore I've read about the Condemned Maiden to her two transformations into the Condemned Witch and Darklord, I tried to piece them together to tell my own version of the tale in a small drabble, it may not be accurate but I gave it my best shot.**

Somewhere in the Land of the Clouds is a sanctuary that is ruled over by a solemn figure who issues his authority and passes judgement over those subjugated by his rule. While there, the denizens of the Sanctuary were warned of four sacred relics that were not to be touched as there would be consequences and punishment dire enough to be thrown out of the holy place to the land below the clouds. One particular maiden was curious and fascinated about the forbidden relics as she wanted to know why they were deemed so, and let her curiosity lead her to these things, things of which she didn't know but wanted to anyway.

The first of these relics was the Forbidden Chalice that no one was allowed to drink from, taking sips of the sweet wine poured within the golden goblet. Secondly a Forbidden Lance lay within reach for the maiden to grasp as she inspected the weapon and gave it a few swings to test the weapon's power and durability. Sating her curiosity even more the beautiful maiden couldn't help but find the third Forbidden relic, a sleeveless dress that was white as the one she wore decorated in gold trim.

The solemn figure had heard about her meddling with these sacred items and thus scolded her for misusing them, then confiscated the relics from the maiden. Even though the maiden was told not to touch them again, she could not help herself and so began to find the fourth item. Stepping into the Sanctuary's library, she looked around the countless shelves of books until she found the Forbidden Scripture. The maiden opened the book to glean as much knowledge as she could from the holy tome while also trying to be secretive about it. Lurking around the corner outside was the solemn figure who spied on the girl. Apparently, she didn't learn her lesson and he had enough of the young woman's foolishness and defiance.

His patience and leniency wearing thin, the godly being sent out a powerful strike, stealing the maiden of her beauty and condemning her from the Sanctuary she once called home. The maiden was now wearing a ragged black dress with red trim decorated with golden chains under a black and red cloak, a pair of horns grew from her head through the hood of the cloak, her hands transformed into claws and one of her brilliant blue eyes was covered with an eyepatch. Two black, batlike, feathery wings sprouted from the maiden's back that gave an appearance similar to fallen angels. This was her punishment for disobeying the solemn figure for touching what she shouldn't have and so wandered the land below for years to come.

During her travels the now condemned maiden had began dabbling in the arts of dark magic from a spellbook she found, her once beautiful eyes tinted red, her fair skin and hair had turned gray, the chains were now tarnished to a rusted silver and the red trim of her cloak and dress changed to blue. Having acquired the knowledge of learning some of the most powerful spells in the ancient tome, the condemned witch would soon get her revenge on the one who wronged her and destroy everything he loves and has built over millennia. Flying back up to the Sanctuary in the Land of the Clouds, the former Holy Maiden of Paradise Lost challenged the solemn figure to battle, hitting him with a powerful strike of her own.

The solemn figure passed his judgement onto her and so banished the witch from the holy dominion down to a place even farther below the clouds called Pandemonium, the land of demons. Now unable to return to the surface or even paradise, the condemned sorceress wandered through Pandemonium until she was met by two fallen angels and cherub with the title of "Darklord" in their names called Morning Star, Asmodeus and Ukoback respectively. The Darklords welcomed the witch within their ranks, christening her as the newly condemned Darklord.

Her dress and cloak were now exchanged for an armored black and gold gown free of tatters with the chains regaining their golden luster, the claws turned into metal gauntlets, the Darklord's horns were larger, she sported full wings and a devilish red halo encircled her head. A triumphant smile grace her pale lips. Because of her curiosity, hubris and/or possible lust for power led this once heavenly maiden down a dark path of temptation that cost her both her status and her home, transforming her into a demon most cruel. She wasn't alone however, as two new maidens joined her in the land of Pandemonium as Darklords themselves of both Pleasure and Delight, skin ghostly white and red eyes to match each with a halo and one wing of their own as well as an ornate gown covering their bodies. It is here that the maidens have finally found their place in the legion of Darklords within Pandemonium's hellish realm to do as they pleased.

**A/N: I think I made the pacing a bit too fast even though I spent a few hours writing this up as I went while watching a couple videos about the CM/CW/CD on loop and used those as a base for the drabble. Idk if I should add more or leave as is but I'll try to figure something out, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
